Back in time
by Fungi Fulton
Summary: Hermione finds a book about her, Fred, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna and Severus Snape. What will be the fate of Ginny and Sev after they somehow managed to go back in time? And what will happen once they are back in their time line?
1. Chapter 1

**Back in time**

_Chapter 1-The book_

She read book title for book title, but couldn't find the right one for her History of Magic essay. Then, finally, Hermione Granger found what she was looking for. Back at her table she looked through the thick book. After a few moments she stopped, shocked. Hermione couldn't believe what she read. _I have to show that to the others_, the bookworm thought. As fast as she could she ran out of the library, ignoring Madam Pince's complains.  
Finally Hermione found Ronald, Ginny and Fred Weasley, together with Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood.  
"What is going on?", Ginny asked.  
"We have to get to Professor Snape's office", Hermione answered.  
"Why?" Fred wondered.  
"I read something in a book about us all, that's why!", Granger yelled annoyed.

* * *

Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in his office, grading papers. Next to him was a cup of coffee. Sev just wanted to drink something as the door burst open and six students entered in a hurry.  
"What the hell is going on?", he asked, putting the cup down.  
"Professor", Hermione began, still trying to catch her breath."I found something in the library about us. Here, read it." With that she gave her teacher the book.

"T-that can't be possible", he said after he read the open page.  
"What can't be possible?", Ron asked, taking the book. He took the book and together with the other four he began to read.  
Suddenly a light-blue light came out of nowhere.  
"What is going on?", Fred asked.  
"I have no idea", Snape answered.

* * *

A girl with fiery-red hair lay on a large bed. She was nearly as pale as the white pillows her head was resting on. She stirred. Then she slowly opened her eyes.

Ginny had a headache. She groaned as she opened her eyes. Every small move made pain. Next to her a girl, may be 12 or 13, sat. As she saw that Ginny was awake she asked, "How are you, Princess Ginevra?"

_What?_, Ginny thought. _Did I hear right?_ Princess _Ginevra? _Abruptly she sat up, which caused the cold cloth on her forehead fall down in her lap before a new wave of pain came. Again Ginny groaned and held her hand against her forehead.  
"You should be be careful, Princess", the girl spoke again.  
Before Ginny could reply the door opened.  
"Could I speak with Ginevra for a moment, Gabriella?", a dark haired man asked.  
"Of course, Lord Snape", Gabriella Russell answered.

"What is going on, Professor Snape?", Ginny asked.  
"First, call me Severus. Second, it seems that we are in the past, 1347 to be exact. Third, you did read the section of the book Hermione found?"  
"Yes, Severus", she answered, trying to remember it."Wait, do you mean that...?"  
"Exactly that, Ginevra", Snape answered, smirking."You have been ill with a lung-infection. In a few days you should come out of bed, then we will talk with the others. You are the last one to recover."  
"What do you mean?", Ginny wondered.  
"That we all had been ill with a lung-infection", Sev explained."But the others are all out of bed by now."

* * *

"What do you want to wear, Princess?", Gabriella asked a few days later.  
"What about a beige skirt and a white blouse?", Ginny decided.

30 min later she was dressed and ready for a day out of bed. As the Princess walked to the door her maid stopped her.  
"You forgot something, ma'am", she said.  
"What, Gabriella?" Ginny wondered.  
The maid walked to her and tucked her blouse in.  
"T-thanks", Ginny said, looking like she didn't like it.

"So", Harry began as he joined the others at the library."What do we do?"  
"I have the page with the section about us", Hermione said, getting a piece of paper out of her dress.

_Lord S. Snape  
Lord Snape(9. January 1313-3.June 1347) is the son of Lady Alice Martin who, to the disappointment of her parents, married the tailor Tobias Snape. With 34 Lord Snape married Princess G. Weasley. With that marriage he protected her from Lord T. Black who also wanted to marry her. Lord Snape suffered from a lung-infection only a month before the wedding._

_Lady H. Granger  
Lady Granger(7. September 1331-3.June 1334) is the daughter of Lord Albert Granger and Lady Elizabeth Baker. With 15 she married Prince F. Weasley. Before that she also suffered from a lung-infection._

_Prince and successor of the throne F. Weasley  
Prince Weasley(5.May 1330-3.June 1347) is the oldest son of King Edward Weasley and Queen Isabella McCall. With 17 he married Lady H. Granger on his parents wish. Like her he suffered from a lung-infection._

_Prince R. Weasley  
Prince Weasley(1. April 1332-3.June 1347) is the younger brother of Prince F. Weasley. With 15 he married maid L. Lovegood. To do this they both had to go through a lot of fights, especially because King Edward didn't want his son to marry a maid. In the end he gave in. He, too, suffered from a lung-infection._

_Princess G. Weasley  
Princess Weasley(11. August 1333-3.June 1347) is the only daughter of King Edward. Also is she the youngest sibling of the Weasley's. With 14 she married Lord Snape. A month before that Princess Weasley suffered, like her husband-to-be from a lung-infection._

_Knight H. Potter  
Knight Potter(31. July 1332-3.June 1347) is the son of the noble Knight Charles Potter and Maid Lily Russell. With 15 he married maid G. Russell. But before that he suffered from a lung-infection._

_Maid L. Lovegood  
Maid Lovegood(4.March 1333-3.June 1347) is the only daughter of tailor John Lovegood and Maid Romy Bosio. With 15 Prince R. Weasley asked for her hand. A month before the wedding she had to suffer a lung-infection._

_What all of them have in common is that they suffered from a lung-infection, like already written above, married on the 1. June and got killed in a battle at the 3. June. After the successor of the throne died Lord Thomas Black took over the throne as King E. Weasley and his wife also had died in the battle._

"You always have to be a hero, haven't you?", Severus asked Harry smirking.  
"And what if?"  
"Guys", Ginny interrupted."Don't argue. Today's the 6th May, which means that we have 25 days to our all wedding."  
"Ginevra", Snape suddenly said."You know what we have to do in the night of our wedding..."  
"Yes, Sev", she answered."I know what we have to do."  
"What do you mean?", Ron asked.  
"Ron", Hermione answered."When we all have married we have to..."  
"If you hurt Ginny, then...", the boy threated as he finally knew hat they were talking about.  
"Ronald", Ginny interrupted."I rather be hurt by Severus than raped by Lord Thomas. And after all, we all have to go through it."  
"Y-you don't mean that I have to...with Luna?", her brother asked horrified.  
"She means exactly that, Ron", the girl confirmed.  
"Wait", Ginny suddenly said."Have you already proposed to me, Sev?"  
As she said this it hit him.  
"Shit", Snape yelled.  
"What?", Fred asked.  
"If I haven't proposed to your sister, Fred", the adult began."Then she is still together with Black! I have to go!" With that he stood up and left the library in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in time**

_Chapter 2-Proposing and its trouble  
_

A/N: tukatarina - yes, I do mean 1347 and not 1334

"King Weasley?"  
"Yes, Lord Snape?"  
"I would like to propose to your daughter, Ginevra."  
"You do know that Lord Black asked the same?"  
"I do know. And I think we should let her decide if she wants to marry me or Lord Black."  
"You are right," the King answered thoughtfully. He had fiery-red hair like his children. His eyes were brown and full of wisdom. Slowly he stood up. He was about 6 feet tall and looked somehow thin through his robes.

"Ginevra, dear?"  
"Father," Ron whispered as he saw Ginny's confused expression.  
"Yes, father?" she replied.  
"I have a question to ask you."  
"What question would that be? Something good I hope."  
"You know that Lord Black proposed to you?" the King asked his daughter.  
"Yes, I do," Ginevra answered.  
"Well, Lord Snape did the same and his idea was that we ask you who you want to marry." You could see that Eward would do anything not to be in his situation, but nothing would help, not even wishes.  
"Lord Snape," Ginny answered after a moment of thinking. "I choose you."  
"A-are you sure?"  
"I am, father."  
"Then so it shall be."

"What took you so long?" Severus hissed after King Weasley left.  
"It had to look realistic," Ginny answered, also hissing. "It's about my future, so I have to think about it!"  
"Could you stop hissing?" Harry asked. "The best is that we should get to know each other more..."  
"We already know you, Harry," Ron replied.  
"Yes, but Severus doesn't know us and we don't know him," Hermione snapped. "Also we don't know when Lord Black is coming."  
"Why should he come?" Fred asked.  
"To get an answer why Ginny isn't marrying him," Luna said, speaking for the first time. "And I have to go back to work. See you around!"

"WHERE IS SHE?"  
"Here he comes," Ginny sighed.  
"WHY DO YOU WANT TO MARRY BLOODY SNAPE?" Lord Thoma Black looked a bit of a mi of Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black.  
"Because I choose him," Ginevra replied as calmly as she could.  
"But you should be mine!" Thomas whined.  
"I am not and I never will be," Ginny said, getting up. As she tried to leave Thomas pulled her to him and kissed her. After Ginevra was over the shock, she pushed the man into a shelf of books before she fled from the library.  
"Never touch her again, or you will be sorry," Severus hissed before followed her. After him Hermione, Fred, Harry and Ron went, without looking at Thomas.

* * *

Ginny sat at her hairdressing table, brushing her hair absentmindedly. She was thinking about what had happened the other day. It hadn't been her first kiss, but Thomas had something the boys at school hadn't. Something that scared her. Yes, she was scared of him. Scared of what he might do.  
"Your hair is nice enough," a voice said and someone hugged Ginny from behind, causing her to come back to reality.  
"Oh," she replied, putting the brush down. "I was just thinking, Severus."  
"About what?"  
"Black."  
"Blacks always were idiots," the man said.  
"Not Sirius," Ginny disagreed. "He's OK. Well, at least most of the time."  
"You don't know him like I do."  
"Will you tell me about him?"  
"Not yet, but maybe later," Severus replied. "Your father send me. He wants to see you."

"My daughter," King Edward said, hugging Ginny. "Good that you could come."  
"Why did you ask me here?" the girl wondered. "Fred and Ronald are not here, so it must be a private meeting."  
"You could say that," her father slowly replied, feeling uncomfortable. "I...Lord Black thinks you should marry someone who is twenty and not thirty-four."  
"I don't care what that thinks," Ginny said coldly. "I hate him and Severus shall be my husband, nothing Black can change!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am, father."  
"I'm just concerned, that's all."  
"Sure." With that Ginny made her way towards the door.

"I've heard that," Thomas said, stepping out of the shadows.  
"Leave me alone," Ginny snarled as Black came nearer. Her back fell against the cold stone wall as she tried to go backwards. Thomas began to touch her breasts.  
"Why should I?" he asked, moving one of his hands downwards.  
"Leave her alone!" a voice yelled. It was Harry. _Thank god_, Ginny thought.  
Thomas ignored the knight. His hand kept moving downwards. Ginevra began to panic. Black was a full grown man, Harry only a boy. There wasn't much chance she would come out of this, unless...  
"I told you not to touch her!" an icy voice yelled angrily. Yes, Harry had done it. He had got Severus.  
The next moment Black lay on the floor and Severus looked at his fianceè(A/N: I hope that I wrote it right).  
"How are you?" he asked concerned.  
"Fine," Ginny whispered, not believing that this had just been happened.  
"If you ever touch her again," Harry said to Lord Black, "then you'll have to cope with Severus, Fred, Ronald _and_ me. Understood?"  
Thomas nodded, but he already worked on his next plan. If he couldn't have her, no one should...


	3. Chapter 3

**Back in time**

_Chapter 3-Attack  
_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!"

"If this swine is touching you again I'll kill him!"  
"It doesn't help anyone," Ginny pointed out. "If you kill him, then father won't let me marry you."  
"I know," Severus whispered, sighing, as he sat down.  
"We need to think of a plan," Harry said, pacing back and forth. "A plan how we can get him away from Gin."  
"Princess Ginevra, Lord Snape, Knight Potter," Gabriella said as she entered the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but Lord Black would like to see you, Lord Snape."

"What do you want, Black?" Severus stood in a dark, middle sized room. The walls were made of stone, and it was cold.  
"I just wanted to talk to you, Severus," Thomas replied, holding his hands up. "You should learn to be a bit more polite."  
"I am if I want to," Snape sneered. "But tell me the real reason. You don't just want to talk to me."  
"Fine," the young man snapped. "Here is the real reason." With that he pulled a knife out of his robes. "If I can't have Ginevra, then no one can." He ran towards Severus, holding the knife up in the air.  
Severus fell to the ground as someone pushed him. As he looked up he could see Harry laying a bit more than a meter away from him, clutching his belly. Blood began to cover the stone floor.  
"This time there won't be anyone to save you, Snape," Thomas snarled angrily, darting forwards. But Sev knew this would've come and rolled out of the way just in time. Time wasn't there to be wasted. Black tried again and again. Every time Severus could avoid him. Thomas grew angrier and angrier.  
"Take Potter!" Severus yelled as the door opened and someone stepped in.  
"What about you?" Ron answered, trying to find the best way of carrying Harry.  
"Just get out!" Snape bellowed, somehow managing to make a pirouette in the air as he turned around.

"I need to help him!" Ginny exclaimed as she heard what was going on.  
"There's nothing you can do," Hermione said, trying hold her friend back. "And Severus wouldn't want you to get into danger just because someone is trying to kill him."  
"There is one thing I can do," the Weasley girl replied, smiling evilly.

"Thomas! Let him go _now_!"  
"What do I get for it?" Black shouted back, trying to stab Severus once more.  
"A kiss," Ginny replied, walking towards the men  
"No!" Snape yelled, turning to face Ginny. "Don't!"  
Thomas let the knife fall down. "A kiss?" he asked, sounding unbelievingly.  
"Yes, a kiss," the girl confirmed.  
Lord Black forgot about Severus. He walked towards the girl. Now he would get what he wanted.  
Ginny knew what she would do. As soon as Black was near enough, she slapped him. "That's for trying to kill the man I love," she said coldly, grabbing Severus' hand and walked out of the room, leaving Thomas to stare after her.

One week later...

"A scar will be staying," Gabriella said as she examined Harry's wound.  
"I don't care," he whispered, looking into the girl's eyes. She looked back, and suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.  
"Only you, Ron, Luna and me left," Hermione said, watching them.  
"What about Ginny and Sevie?" Fred asked, using the nick-name he had thought of for Severus.  
"They already discussed about all that," the girl answered. "They'll be waiting until after the wedding."  
"Why don't we get over with it?" Fred asked.  
"Yes, why not?" Hermione breathed, leaning forward.

Ron paced in his room. Only two more weeks to go. He had to fall in love with Luna. The problem was that he couldn't. She was strange. Different. Ravenclawish. She was Luna Lovegood. That made her different; just the name sounded weird to him. But how should he fall in with her? The answer was simple: it was impossible. He knew he had to marry her, have sex with her, maybe even have children. But fall in love with her? No, it wasn't possible. He knew it.

"We need to do our shopping," Ginny said at breakfast the next day.  
"Shopping for what?" Ron asked, his mouth full with bacon.  
"Our weddings," Severus replied. "And try not to speak while your mouth is full."  
"You can forget that I marry Luna," the boy suddenly said.  
"You have to!" Hermione shrieked. "We can't change history!"  
"We can," Ronald scowled.  
"No, we can't," Fred said. "If you don't marry her, then maybe we won't exist in the future anymore."  
"We won't go back there, so it doesn't matter," Ron argued. "We'll die in the battle, so we can't return."  
"We will," Harry interrupted. "When we die in the battle, we might go back to our time line."  
"We _might_. What if not?"  
"That I do not know, Ron," Hermione sighed, pushing her plate away.  
"No one can know the future," Luna said, speaking for the first time.  
"Predictors can," her husband-to-be argued. "They tell the future."  
"They can't tell the truth. Maybe bits, but not every detail."  
"Fine," the boy snapped. "Then lets go shopping!"

"What do you give Ginny as a wedding present?" Harry asked Severus as they looked around a jewelery shop.  
"Don't actually know," the man replied, looking at some earrings. "What do you buy Gabriella?"  
"I was thinking about a bracelet," Harry answered.  
"I'll buy Hermione one too," Fred decided.  
"Earrings should do for Luna," Ron said.

"What about this one?"  
"Luna," Hermione reminded her friend. "The dress should be for your special day, not a fancy dressing party."  
Luna sighed. "I know," she said. "But I don't think he wants to marry me."  
"He'll learn to love you," Ginny replied, hugging her. "I'm sure of it."  
"I'm too," Gabriella said. "Just give him time."

The days passed and soon it was the day that they would always remember: their wedding day.  
"I'm nervous," Ginny said for the hundredth time, trying to make her hair look better.  
"We are too," Hermione replied, a bit annoyed. She helped Luna and Gabriella to put the jewelery on that they had got two weeks before.  
"It's time," Gabriella finally said, getting up. "We need to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Back in time**

_Chapter 4-Wedding_

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

It was a sunny day. The sun shone and the sky was nearly cloudless. The temperature was warmer than it had been the last few days. The birds sang and flew around the trees in the garden of the castle.

"Do you, Harry Potter, want to marry the here present Gabriella Russell?"  
"Yes, I do," the boy answered, putting the ring on the girls' hand.  
"Do you, Gabriella Russell, want to marry the here present Harry Potter?"  
"Yes, I do," the girl answered, putting the ring on the boys' hand.

"Do you, Fred Weasley, want to marry the here present Hermione Granger?"  
"Yes, I do," the boy answered, putting the ring on the girls' hand.  
"Do you, Hermione Granger, want to marry the here present Fred Weasley?"  
"Yes, I do," the girl answered, putting the ring on the boys' hand.

"Do you, Ronald Weasley, want to marry the here present Luna Lovegodd?"  
"Yes, I do," the boy answered, putting the ring on the girls' hand.  
"Do you, Luna Lovegood, want marry to the here present Ronald Weasley?"  
"Yes, I do," the girl answered, putting the ring on the boys' hand.

"Do you, Severus Snape, want to marry the here present Ginevra Weasley?"  
"Yes, I do," the man answered, putting the ring on the girls' hand.  
"Do you, Ginevra Weasley, want to marry the here present Severus Snape?"  
"Yes, I do," the girl answered, putting the ring on the mans' hand."  
"You can kiss the brides," the priest finished, closing the book he had read from.

The feast was wonderful. Many guests had come to see the wedding of the King's only children, most of them shocked that Princess Ginevra married a thirty-four year old man.  
Sine Ron had seen Luna first in the wedding dress, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She just looked...beautiful. Less Luna Lovegoodish. And the kiss had been breathtaking. He knew he finally fell in love with her. The impossible had become possible.

The four pairs had become many wedding presents. Most things were for the household. Fred had got Hermione a bracelet with butterflies. She bought for him a silver comb.  
Harry had looked around the jewelery shop a long time, not knowing what to get for his wife-to-be. Finally he had decided to buy a pair of earrings which looked like drops. Gabriella had bought two cuff-links from the money she could get together.  
Ron also had bought earrings for Luna. They had the shape of a half moon. She had got a pocket watch for him.  
Severus gave Ginny a necklace with pendant which looked like tears. The princess had bought cuff-links in the shape of snakes for her husband-to-be, knowing that he would like them.

* * *

Severus sighed. He stood with his back to the double bed. Ginny already sat in it.  
"You do know that I don't like doing this?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Yes, I do," she answered, looking at the blanket which lay across her lap. "But I also know that you don't have a chance coming out of this."

* * *

The next day none of the newly weds could be seen.

Severus looked at his wife. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping, he had to admit it. But he told himself not to fall in love with her. He couldn't. He was twenty years older than her. And anyways, if they would go back to the future she would surely go off with another boy. So technically it wasn't worth it. But what if she would stay with him...? No, she wouldn't. Why should she stay with her twenty year older Professor when she could have any boy? He was sure Ginny would never stay with him. She was worth much more than what he could offer.

"We need to make a plan," Harry said as he and the others held a last minute meeting. The alarm could go off any minute now, so they had to hurry. "If someone kills us, then OK. If not then we will have to kill ourselves."  
"With what?" Hermione wondered.  
"We will each carry a dagger," Severus explained. "Then we have something to use as a weapon."  
"But what if we don't go back to the future?" Fred asked.  
"Then everything will end," Luna said. "We won't know it if we die; everything will just be gone."  
"It's a bit scary," Ron admitted.  
"I know," Ginny said, hugging her brother. "But after the book we all die in the battle, so we have to, even if it should mean that we will never wake up again."  
Suddenly the alarm could be heard.  
"Here," Severus said, handing each a dagger. "And good luck."  
"Can I have a last word with you?" Ginny asked, swallowing hard.  
"Yes, but hurry up," Severus replied.  
"Someone said that people come into our live for a reason," the girl said. "I'm not sure if I believe in that, but it well may be that we never meet again in this lifetime. It doesn't matter how our stories end, but always remember that I love you." With that Ginevra stood on her toes and kissed her husband briefly.  
"Just to clear the air," he said after he got over his shock,"please forgive me for things I have blamed you for."  
"But then there is blame to share," Ginny shrugged, leaving the room.  
Severus waited until the door had closed. A smile came over his face for the tenth of a second. Maybe she would stay with him if they would go back to the future? _No_, he scolded himself. _Don't even think about it. And don't get your hopes up too much. She never would stay with you. Or would she...?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Back in time**

_Chapter 5-Battle  
_

She could hear the shots, the screams. She could see the blood of injured and dead knights. And she knew that she would never forget these three hours of the battle, never in her life. Even tough the battle only began an hour ago, Fred and Luna were already one of the many dead ones. Right now she was looking for Severus. Somehow it didn't sadden her much that her friends had died because she knew that she would meet them again. Hopefully it would be in their time line. All she could do was hope.

Another hour had passed by. Ron was dead. And Hermione. Only she and hopefully Severus, Harry and Hermione were alive. Someone had cut her in her arm, but she didn't care. All she cared about was finding out who still was one of the few live ones. Then she caught sight of him. Harry. Dead. Only Severus and Hermione to follow. There she was. Hermione. Also dead. Blood was all over her body. Another sight she would never forget, Ginny was sure of it. she took a deep breath. If she could find him, then she could end it.

She had found him. He hadn't been dead, but nearly. As soon as he saw her he had whispered, "Ginny...I-I love yo..." Then he had died, holding her hand. Ginny had cried, but not for long. She got the dagger out of her pocket, looked at it and sighed. Everyone was dead. Now she would follow. She took her last breath, closed her eyes and rammed the dagger into her heart, and suddenly she didn't felt anything. Pain had been there for a brief moment, but not for long. It was as if she was floating. The last thing she saw before everything went black was her father, King Weasley, crouching beside her, pleading her not to die. The last thing she heard was his screams. "NO! Ginevra, don't die! Don't die!" The last thing she tasted was blood. She had bitten her lip, but she didn't care. The last thing she felt was Severus's hand. The last thought crossing her mind was, _Soon I'll be together with everyone else again, together with Severus, together with my family and my friends. Together with everyone I love._

* * *

She heard voices. She knew these voices. She knew them too well.  
"Mum," Ginny said, opening her eyes and sitting up in the hospital bed.  
"Ms. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey scolded, rushing towards her bed. "Lay down _now_!"  
"What date is it?" the girl asked, ignoring the matron.  
"8th March 1995," Fred answered, smiling at his sister.  
"Was it a dream...?"  
"Was what a dream?" Mrs. Weasley asked, irritated.  
"No, it wasn't," Severus answered. "It was real, somehow at least."  
"Severus!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging the man, thankfully that he was with her.  
"Ginevra!" Molly scolded. "He's your teacher!"  
"We need to tell you something, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, feeling uncomfortable with telling this. "You already asked us what has happened. Well, we somehow got back to the year 1347. We are all, well, married."  
"Married!?" Molly couldn't believe her ears. Her fourteen year old daughter and fifteen year old son _married_?  
"Fred is my husband," Hermione took over, taking a deep breath. "Luna and Ron are together. Harry was with a girl in 1347..."  
"T-they can't be!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she figured out who was married to her daughter. "I won't allow it!"  
"You can't change it anymore," Severus said. "It happened and we couldn't do anything against it."  
"Ms. Weasley needs rest!" Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "So continue this conversation in a later time!"

Three days later Ginny was released from the infirmary. Severus got her and escorted her to the headmaster's office. There Luna, Ronald, Fred, Hermione, Molly and Dumbledore were already waiting. Ginny sighed. she knew what would come.  
"Albus," Molly began. "I won't have it that my fourteen year old daughter is married to her teacher who is a spy, an ex-Death Eater and mean to her!"  
"Ginevra," the headmaster said, turning to face the girl. "Was Severus ever mean to you since you married?"  
"No," the female Weasley replied.  
"But he's twenty years older than her!" Mrs. Weasley argued.  
"That is a good reason," Albus said. "And we have to think about that he might giver her the answers to tests or exams..."  
"I won't get any better even if he would do that," Ginny snarled angrily.  
"She's right," Severus smirked. "Only a world wonder could help her."  
"I still don't think that they should be together," Molly said. "And I will find a way to get you all divorced!"

Two months later...

Severus was in the middle of his last lesson as the fireplace went green and Harry stepped out.  
"What is it, Potter?" the Professor asked.  
"Ginny is in the infirmary," the boy answered. "She began to vomit in Transfiguration, so McGonnagal sent her to Madam Pomfrey. She wants to see you right now!

"How is she?" Severus asked.  
"I have to tell you something," Poppy said, taking a deep breath. "Ginny is pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Back in time**

_Chapter 6-Another argument_

"I'm _not_ going to abort my child!"  
"You are only fourteen for god's sake!" Molly yelled.  
"And? Hermione is also pregnant, so why don't you go and yell at her?" Ginny went on, getting angrier and angrier.  
"Because she isn't my daughter," Mrs. Weasley said.  
"But _your_ son is the father of her child!"  
"Molly, stop yelling at Ginevra."  
"Severus!" the girl exclaimed, hugging her husband. "Get me away from here," she whispered.  
"I will," he replied, also whispering. "Poppy said I could bring you to my chambers."  
"Where are you two going?"  
"Away from here," Ginny answered.

Later that evening Ron, Fred, Sev, Hermione, Luna and Ginny sat in Severus' sitting room, discussing their problem with Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore who also suggested that Ginny and Hermione should abort their children.  
"One question," Harry suddenly said. "Why is Luna not pregnant?"  
"Well," Ron answered, blushing. "Let's just say...we used a condom."  
"Cheater!" Hermione laughed.  
"It doesn't say anywhere that we couldn't do it," Luna smiled. "But we should focus on our problem."  
"She is right," Severus said, standing up. "We need to find a way to get Molly and Albus out of our way." He began to pace back and forth, thinking.  
"I'm sure mum would do anything to prevent you from having the babies," Fred said. "Isn't there a potion...?"  
"Of course!" Severus exclaimed, stopping to pace. "Why didn't I think about it sooner? There_ is_ an abortion potion!"  
"Dobby!" Harry said, and a moment later the house elf appeared.  
"What cans Dobby does for Master Harry?" he asked, bowing down.  
"Did you hear about the news?" the boy asked.  
"That Ginevra and Hermione are pregnant?" Ron added.  
"Congratulations!" Dobby squeaked excitingly.  
"But we have a problem," Luna said. "Mrs. Weasley wants them to abort their children."  
"And that's where we need your help," Severus said.  
"I cans help?"  
"Yes, Dobby, you can," Hermione said.  
"We need you to make Hermione's and Ginny's meals, including anything they eat or drink between lessons or in the evening," Severus ordered, "because we think that Molly might use an abortion potion."  
"Of course cans I does it!" the house elf squeaked, happy that he could help.  
"We trust you," Ginny said.  
"And if anything should happen to them, then I'll be after you," Severus said before Dobby left.

The news that Ginny and Hermione were pregnant wasn't a secret for long. Soon everybody knew about it. But also that Snape was the father of Ginny's child.

"Ginny," Dean Thomas said one afternoon in the Gryffindor common room. "Let me be the father of your child. I love you more than Snape ever could."  
"How can you say something like that:?" the girl asked, tears coming up. "You never could love me more than Severus!" With that she ran out of the common room, crying.  
"You did that good, Thomas," Harry said sarcastically. "There isn't a faster way to get detention with Professor Snape or Filch than insulting a Professor. Severus is especially short-tempered if it is about Ginny and their child, you should know that."  
"Don't act like you don't care about them being together," Dean snarled, angry.  
"Well, I saw them being happy in 1347," Harry sneered, coldly. "And that was before and after they married. They do love each other like hell."  
"That story about getting back to 1347 is a lie!" Thomas bellowed. "He obliviated you all! He did it so that he could abuse Ginny!" Everyone in the common room had gone quiet. They waited for Harry's response.  
"Then what the _hell_ is this?" the boy asked, ripping his shirt in two parts and showing everyone in Gryffindor the scar from where he had been shot in the battle.  
"You fought a dragon last year," Seamus said, stepping behind his friend. "That scar could easily have come from that."  
"For your information," Hermione said," he didn't get any scars from the fight with the dragon."  
"How do you know?" Dean wondered. "Maybe he did get it from then and just didn't show it?"  
"You are stupider than I thought," Harry replied, leaving the common room. Hermione, Ron and Fred followed.

"How dare he saying something like that!"  
"It's not the worst," Harry said, entering Severus' chambers.  
"W-what did h-he say?" Ginny sobbed.  
"That it is a lie that we went back to 1347," Hermione said.  
"And that you obliviated us," Fred added.  
"He said you did it to abuse Ginny," Ron whispered. Ginevra began to cry again, harder than the first time.  
"Get her things, Hermione," Severus ordered. "She will stay here from now on."  
"But what about Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
"I don't give a shit what he's saying!" the Professor replied angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back in time**

_Chapter 7-A helper_

"Mrs. Weasley," Albus said. "Could a boy called Dean Thomas speak to you?"  
"Of course he can," Molly answered.  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Dean said, entering the headmaster's office. "I come to the point of this conversation straight away. You don't like that Ginny and Snape are together and neither do I."  
"Something good," the female Weasley mumbled happily.  
"And technically no one can proof that they married," the boy went on.  
"You're right, my boy," the headmaster said thoughtfully.  
"So there is a chance that they have to get 'divorced'?"  
"Yes, Molly, there is."  
"So, if they do get 'divorced', can I marry Ginny once she finished school?" Dean asked, smiling mischievously, thinking of all the quality time he could spend with her...  
"Of course," Mrs. Weasley replied. "But first we need them to get away from each other."  
"I can help with that," Thomas said, "and I already have an idea how..."

"Ginny, listen to me, please."  
"Why should I, Dean?"  
"I want to apologize."  
"Apologize?" Ginny asked, sounding unbelievingly, turning to face the boy.  
"For what I said about Snape," Dean said.  
"I forgive you," the girl smiled. Thomas smiled back. _She is too trusting_, he thought, _and that is good._

"You are too trusting!"  
"It still is my decision whether I forgive him or not," Ginny said, looking at her husband's face.  
"I just want you to be save," he told her.  
"I know," she replied, looking away. "But I still think everybody should get a second chance."  
"If you say so..."

"Are you sure I don't look fat?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
"Absolutely. And even if, it's normal for pregnant women to get fatter," Hermione replied without looking up from the book she was reading.  
"You know what?" Ginny suddenly said after watching her friend for a few moments. "How about a Hamburger?"  
"Where would you get a Hamburger in the Magical World?" Hermione wondered, putting her book aside. "But I wouldn't say no."  
"Let's find Fred and ask him if he can get us some," Ginny decided.

"Hey, Fred!"  
"What's up, sis?" the boy asked.  
"Could you get me and Ginny Hamburgers?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure, but why?"  
"Because we want some," Ginny said.  
None of them noticed the figure standing in the shadows, smiling to himself as he thought of a plan...

"Hello, Fred."  
"What do you want, Thomas?" Fred asked disgusted.  
"Stupefy!" Dean whispered. Then he levitated Weasley to a broom cupboard and locked it after he took a hair of Fred. Dean put it in a phial and then gulped the liquid down. He grimaced as he began to transform.

"Ginny, Hermione," Fred said, entering the Gryffindor common room. "I got you Hamburgers!"  
"Thanks, bro," Ginevra replied, beginning to eat one.  
"I have to go," the boy said as he hurried back outside.  
Suddenly Ginny screamed and fainted, a look of horror on her face.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "The burger was poisoned?"  
"Who gave it to her?" Severus asked.  
"F-Fred."  
"What did I do?" Fred stood in the door, rubbing his head. "What happened?"  
"Someone poisoned your sister," Madam Pomfrey said.  
"Who?" the Weasley boy asked, looking alarmed.  
"You," Severus snarled angrily.  
"I?"  
"We asked you if you could get us burgers," Hermione reminded him. "Then you went. When you did bring them you went again. Then Ginny fainted."  
"I - wait a minute. Someone spoke to me."  
"Who?"  
"A-a boy, I think..."  
"Which house?" Severus asked.  
"I-I can't remember," Fred replied.  
Severus sighed in frustration. As he turned to leave Fred spoke again.  
"It was...Gryffindor..." Fred grimaced in pain.  
"Don't talk!" Severus yelled. He now knew why the boy couldn't remember.  
But Fred didn't stop. "Year...5...D-D...T-T..."  
"Don't!"  
Before the Weasley boy collapsed he whispered, "Dean T-Thomas..."

"W-what happened?" Hermione asked once she sat in Severus' quarters.  
"Thomas must've put a jinx on him so that he couldn't tell who gave Ginevra the poisoned burger," Severus said thoughtfully, pacing back and forth. "He must be working together with Molly and Albus."  
Suddenly Dobby appeared.  
"What did you do to your hands?" Hermione asked shocked as he saw his bandaged hands.  
"I is punishing myself."  
"That doesn't answer my question," the girl replied.  
"I...ironed my hands because Dobby is a bad, bad house elf."  
"What do you want to tell us?" Severus asked.  
"I is coming to tell you that Professor Dumbledore is wanting to talk to you about Ms. Ginevra." And with a plop he disappeared.  
"I wonder what he wants," Hermione said.  
"You better get back to the Gryffindor tower," Severus replied. "It wouldn't be good if the headmaster would find you here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Back in time**

_Chapter 8-Waking up_

"What for a jinx?" Hermione asked once Severus was in the infirmary again.  
"A strong one I suppose," Snape answered, pacing back and forth.  
"Which one?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I think I know which one."  
"What is it called?"  
"It doesn't have a name because it's the darkest magic you can get."  
"How do you call it?"  
"Die or Live," Severus answered. "I call it that because if someone doesn't give her/his life for the person who is under that jinx and told information he/she shouldn't have told, they'll die."

"What did you think by poisoning my daughter?"  
"Mrs. Weasley, I wanted to make it look like Snape gave the burger to Fred so that he can go to Azkaban for attempted murder," Dean explained. "But something went wrong..."  
"What?" Molly asked, alarmed.  
"Well, Fred told information he shouldn't have told..."  
"What happened to him?"  
"He'll...die."

"You don't mean that, Hermione."  
"I do," the girl said, stroking her tummy. "If it is the only way that he can survive, then I do it."  
"Ginny wouldn't forgive you," Severus argued.  
"She would understand, just like Fred. And anyway, I think the baby would want it too."  
"If you are sure, then I will do it."

"Severus, I need to speak to you," Madam Pomfrey said.  
"Is it about Ginevra?"  
"She might loose the baby."  
"I knew it." Severus sighed and sat down, his head in his hands.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing ever goes good for me, that's what I mean. So why should things start to go right now?"  
"They will start, Severus," Poppy said, hugging her colleague. And, to her surpise, he began to cry.

Slap.  
"How dare you! Stay away from my children!"  
"Ginny is still mine," Dean smirked. "You said that if I can bring her and Snape away from each other then I can have her."  
"I-I..."  
"You promised and a promise cannot be broken," the boy smirked. "Unless you want the _Daily Prophet_ to write an article..."  
Slap.  
"Just stay away from them!" With that Molly hurried away.  
Dean smirked, holding his cheek. He would get Ginny, no matter what.

"Have you the potion?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes," Severus replied, pausing for a moment before he continued to speak. "Are you sure?"  
"I am," the girl said, holding the goblet in her hands._ Good bye_, she thought as she drank the liquid, and everything around her went black. Far away she heard Severus speak words, but she couldn't understand what he said. And then she didn't know anything anymore.

A few days later...

"Ginny, thank god!"  
"S-Sev..."  
"Severus, I need to examine her," Madam Pomfreysaid, pushing her colleague away.  
"Wha-"  
"Don't speak, Mrs. Snape," the matron interrupted.

Fred looked at his wife. Severus had told him what she had done the day before. A few moments ago his sister had woken up. Even tough he was sad, he knew why she had done it. She stirred. She opened her eyes.  
"Fred," she whispered, "t-the baby..."  
"I know," he boy said. "You sacrificed our child so that I could live. Severus told me."

"Severus," Poppy said. "The baby...Oh, Mrs. Weasley, you are awake!" With that she hurried to Hermione's bed. Severus made his way towards Ginny.  
"Is the baby...?" he asked.  
"No," the girl smiled weakly. "Nothing happened to it."

The next day...

"Severus, what did Dumbledore say a few days ago?" Hermione wondered.  
"He just asked me questions about what had happened," the man replied. "Nothing else. Well, at least not now."  
"I'm glad that Ginny can have the baby," the girl said.  
"You did the right thing," Severus said. "Not many women could give their children to save someone else."  
"I know," Hermione sighed.

The last lesson for the Gryffindors was Potions. As the bell rang to announce the end of the lesson, the students ran out of the classroom as fast as they could.  
"Thomas, stay behind."  
"Yes, Professor Snape?"  
"Why did you poison her?" Severus asked, holding him in the air by his collar.  
"W-who?" the boy asked, trying to sound innocent.  
"You know who I mean!"  
"No, I don't."  
"Don't think I don't know about it!"  
"To get her away from you, Death Eater!"  
Severus froze for a moment. "Detention tonight at 8 o'clock, Thomas."


	9. Chapter 9

**Back in time**

_Chapter 9-Detentions_

"Professor McGonnagal, I didn't do _any_thing!"  
"You must have if Professor Snape gave you detention," the head of Gryffindor argued. "And no, I cannot free you from serving it. I also think you should get one. And I'm just telling you, you are lucky to get away with a detention."  
"But Fred did it!" Dean yelled.  
Minerva had have enough of it. "Detention tonight at 8 o'clock, Thomas."  
"But I have to be with Snape!"  
"_Professor_ Snape," the woman corrected. "And it is your problem if you can't be at two places at one."  
Suddenly Dean's face lit up and he ran out, yelling, "Thanks, Professor!"

"Hermione, please!"  
"Dean, I don't have it anymore," the girl said.  
"But they gave it to you," Dean argued. "So why shouldn't you have it?"  
"Because I don't need to time-turner anymore," Hermione yelled.  
"How can someone be so stupid to give it away?" Dean went on. "It could save my life!"  
"Even if I had it, I wouldn't give it to you," Hermione said, trying to calm down.  
"Why the hell not?" Thomas whined.  
"Because you don't know how to fucking use it!" Granger bellowed, using her temper.  
"Oh, don't I? But for that I know how to use other things!" With that he moved forward and Hermione stood with her back to the wall. Dean opened his trouser.  
"Leave me the bloody hell alone, Thomas!" she yelled. Suddenly Hermione slapped Dean and ran towards the dungeons. Why hadn't she noticed it before? It was so easy.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asked as she opened the door to her husband's quarters.  
"I-I need to speak t-to you all," the older girl said, trying to get her breath back.

"He - what?" Fred couldn't believe his ears. "How dare he!"  
"Listen to me," Hermione interrupted him. "I called him Thomas and then I noticed something."  
"What did you notice?" Ron asked.  
"Thomas is the long version of..."  
"Tom," Luna finished.  
"Dean Thomas is Thomas Black," Harry said.  
"But why Tom?" Ginny wondered.  
"Tom Riddle," Severus said, beginning to pace. "So there is something similar about them three."  
"They all want us away from each other," Fred said.  
Suddenly Hermione ran towards the bathroom to vomit.  
"I thought she sacrificed our child for me?" Fred said.  
"Best is we go to Madam Pomfrey," Harry replied.

"Triplets?"  
"Only twins now," the matron corrected.  
"I can't believe it," George said. He had come to the infirmary too as Harry had told him that his sister-in-law was obviously still pregnant. "I'm going to be uncle for two-"  
"Three," Ginny interrupted. "If you forgot, I'm also pregnant."  
"Three little babies for me," the boy said dreamily.  
"I need to go now," Severus said, looking at his watch. "Otherwise Thomas will be waiting for nothing."  
"_If _he comes," Hermione reminded her Professor. "I told you that he has detention with McGonnagal at the same time."

Next day...

"Where were you, Mr. Thomas?"  
"I had detention with Professor McGo-"  
"I don't care," Snape hissed. "You have detention for the next week for not attending the detention I had set for you yesterday."

"Can you tell me why you are late, Mr. Thomas?" Umbridge asked, faking a smile.  
"I talked with Snape, toad," Dean replied.  
The smile faded. "What did you say?" Dolores asked.  
"That I talked to Snape."  
"But what was the last word?"  
"Toad."  
"Detention, Mr. Thomas."  
"But I already have with Snape for a whole week because I didn't attend his detention yesterday!"  
"Then that is your problem. Maybe you need to cut yourself in two? Hahahahaha!" Umbridge laughed at her own joke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Back in time**

_Chapter 10-A letter  
_

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Next time I try to write faster.

"What shall I do?" Dean asked helplessly.  
"Maybe you_ should_ cut yourself into two," Lavender said thoughtfully. "Ever heard of the Poly Juice Potion? I would go to Umbridge and you could go to Snape."  
"You're the best friend I ever had!" Dean exclaimed, hugging the girl. "The detention should be at 8o'clock, but Umrbidge changed it to before dinner."

"I'll kill you!" Lavender yelled as she ran after Dean. She did drink the Poly Juice Potion, but as it wore off the scars from the detention with Umbridge were still there.  
"I didn't do anything!" the boy yelled.  
"Then what the fuck is this? Scrambled egg? A perfect, soft skin? No! It's skin with _scars_ on!"  
"It was your idea!" Dean responded. "I didn't make you do it!"

Severus thought he could enjoy a dinner without any interruption. But, as usual, something did interrupt his meal. An owl. Mail form the Ministry. _What the hell do they want?_ Severus thought as he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. S. Snape,_

_we've had a complain stating that you raped a fourteen year old girl and made two boys have sex with two of their friends. On the 25th March we would like you to come to the Ministry to a hearing. The girls and boys will be attending as well, like the person who complained. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Amelia Bones_

_Molly_, Severus thought. _And Albus. I need to inform Ginevra and the others.  
_Slowly he got up and walked towards the Gryffindor-table.  
"Mrs. Snape," he said. "Could you and your friends come to my office after you finished eating? I would like to discuss your attitude in your last lesson."  
"But why should my friends come too?" the girl asked, looking up in her husband's face.  
"Because their behavior is as insufferable as yours, Mrs. Snape," the Professor replied, walking away.

"Molly informed the Ministry," Severus said once Luna, who had com last, closed the door.  
"Which means?" Harry wondered.  
"On the 25th March we all need to go to a hearing," the Professor replied.  
"But if we show them the memories," Ginny said, "then that should be enough evidence."  
"There is only one problem."  
"What?" Ron asked.  
"I can't put the memories into a pensieve," Severus said.  
"You can put any memory in a pensieve," Hermione said.  
"Well, know-it-all, for your information, you can't," the man sneered. "Otherwise I would've done so a long time ago."  
"Which memories?" Harry wondered.  
"None of your business," Snape snapped and Ginny blushed, knowing which memories he meant.  
"We should think about how we can make them believe in us," Fred said.  
"I might know a way..." Luna said thoughtfully.

"Did you hear what happened to Dean?"  
"No, Ron, I don't," Harry replied.  
"Lavender hexed him into a goldfish," the Weasley boy laughed.  
"Ronald, he nearly died!"Hermione snapped. "How can you think something like this is funny? If a Hufflepuff first year hadn't brought him to Madam Pomfrey, he would've died because fish can't breath if they're out of water!"  
"But no one is able to redo the spell," Ginny said. "And that serves him right for what he did to me."  
"But why would she do that?" Harry wondered.  
"Dean had detention with both Snape and Umbridge," Parvati explained, joining the little group. "Lavender helped him by drinking Poly Juice Potion. She went to the detention with Umbridge. I don't know what she had to do, but somehow she got scars from it. And when the Poly Juice Potion wore off, the scars didn't go away."  
"No," Harry whispered, shocked. "H-how dare she..." With that he ran out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving the others to stare at the spot he had just been standing at.  
"What is gotten into him?" Ron finally asked.  
"For this question I do not have an answer," Hermione said slowly, turning to look at her friends. "But it certainly means trouble."


	11. Chapter 11

**Back in time**

_Chapter 11-Ministry_

"You fucking promised!" Harry screamed as he entered Umbridge's office. "You fucking promised not to use it on other stu- Oh, hello, Professor Dumbledore."  
"Harry, why were you swearing?" Albus asked irritated. "And what has Dolores promised you?"  
"I - I come back later," the boy stuttered.  
"Mr. Potter, I believe we can talk now and here," Dolores said, smiling a very fake smile. "The Professor and I just finished, didn't we?"  
"Harry, please come to my office after you finished your talk with Dolores," the headmaster replied.  
"B-but I have detention with Professor Snape!" the boy said.  
"I can te-"  
"No, I'm going to his detention and when I'm finished there I can come to you," Harry decided.

"So. What do you mean 'I promised'?" Umbridge asked once the door was closed after the headmaster.  
"You promised not to use the bloody bloodquill anymore! But you did it - on Lavender!"  
"I never did it to that girl!" Dolores yelled, slapping the boy.  
"But Dean. You did it to Dean. Lavender drank Poly Juice Potion so that Dean could attend both your detention and Snape's."  
"Write '_I shall not tell lies_'. You know where everything is."  
"But..."  
"No buts. She didn't had to drink this Potion. And even if it should come in front of a court, my word will be against yours."  
"What about the scars?" Harry asked. "They wouldn't let you go when we show them the scars."  
"Well, you're teenagers," Umbridge said. "I would say that you made them yourselves with knives. My explanation is much better than yours, Potter. And I tell you again, my word, the word of someone who works at the Ministry, will be against the word of a boy who is mentally ill."  
"I'm not-"  
"Of course you are. And now _get to work_!"

* * *

"Harry, what happened?" Severus asked as the boy ran into his office.  
Potter only needed to look up. A bruise was building where Umbridge had slapped him. Blood was still running down from his hand.  
"What happned?" Snape wondered.  
"Umbridge."  
"Can you tell me what she did? It is illegal to use a bloodquill on students."  
"She promised me not to do it anymore. But she did. I visited her. Swore a bit. She slapped me. Made me write even more."  
"Was anyone else there?" Severus wanted to know as he went to fetch a few Potions.  
"Dumbledore," Harry said, grimacing at the taste of the Pain relieving Potion. "I told him I have detention with you so that I didn't had to go to his office."

* * *

"Harry," Albus greeted the boy as he entered his office. "What have you done to your hand? The last time I saw you it wasn't bandaged. Did anything happen in the detention?"  
"No - er...yes...uh...I, well, I cut...I cut myself!" Harry stuttered. "I cut myself preparing...wolfsbane."  
"Oh," the headmaster said, not sure how to reply. "Anyway, what was that in Dolores' office?"  
"She...er - she promised me not to tell other students the answer to our homework," Potter said, beginning to sweat. "I was the only one so far who has managed it, so I was...er...angry. It won't happen again, sir."  
"I hope so," Dumbledore said, looking at the boy.

"So, you know that the Ministry wants you for a hearing?" Albus changed the subject.  
"Yes," Harry said. "S - Professor Snape told me. Is there anything else you want to discuss with me? It's getting a bit late now..."  
"Of course. You can go. Good evening, my dear boy."  
"Good evening, Professor," Harry replied, fleeing from the headmaster's office.

* * *

The days passed and soon it was time to go to the Ministry. Sever, Ginny, Fred, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Harry went as soon as breakfast had finished. At the entrance of the building was a man waiting.  
"Mr. Snape?" he asked. "I have been waiting for you and the students. This way."

Half an hour later the hearing began.  
"So Mr. Snape, could you tell us what happened?" Fudge asked.  
"Well," the Professor began. "Ms. Granger found a book about her, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Potter and me. Suddenly there was a blue light. The next thing any of us knew was that we were in 1347. We married about two weeks later. Then there was a battle and we died. Afterwards we woke up in the infirmary."  
"Anything else to add?" the Minister asked the students.  
"No," they all replied.  
"Well, it doesn't sound too believable," Cornelius said. "I mean, you could've made that up and obliviated the students, Mr. Snape."  
"I understand," Severus said, swallowing.  
"You will need to stay here for a trial," the Minister decided.

"H-Harry," Ginny said, beginning to cry. "They c-can't do this! I need S-Severus..."  
"Sh," the boy whispered, hugging his friend. "They won't send him to Azkaban. I promise. And if, then I'll be here for you."  
"T-thanks..."  
"I'll always be here, whatever happens," Harry said in a soft voice, stroking the girl's hair.

Severus watched his wife and Harry as Aurors led him away. He knew the boy would take care of his wife and child. Yes, Potter would take care of his child, whatever happened.


	12. Chapter 12

**Back in time**

_Chapter 12-Changing  
_

"Ginny?"  
"What, Thomas?"  
"I heard about your...husband."  
"And? Why should you care?"  
"Could we study together?" Dean suddenly asked.  
"Study what?" Ginny wondered.  
"Birds and bees!" Thomas grabbed the female Weasley by her arm and pulled her into and empty classroom. He spoke a silencing and locking spell.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny yelled.  
"Undressing you," Dean said, pulling her robe and shoes off her. Underneath she had black trousers, socks and a school shirt with tie. The boy ripped them off as well and stared at the girl in front of him, sitting on a desk in underwear, shocked.  
"Now you're mine!" Thomas smiled, trying to get Ginny's bra open.  
"Stop!" she shouted, pushing him away. "Have you lost your mind?"  
"No, only my heart. I lost it long ago, but the person it belongs to _gave me up_!" Dean got the bra open and threw it away, staring hungrily at Ginny's breasts.  
"You only wanted to have sex with me!"  
"That's what women are for." Thomas began to undress himself.  
"And don't even try to make me believe that you're in love with me," Ginny went on, glaring at Dean. "The only thing you wanted was to get sex. Am I right?"

Dean laughed, pulling his trousers off, stepping towards the girl. "Of course not. Maybe I did want to have sex, but not anymore. I want you to forget about what Snape did to you."  
"And the only way is through sex?" This time Ginny laughed.  
"Yes. The only way is through real sex." A moment later Thomas had captured Ginny's lips. She was so surprised that she didn't fight him.

* * *

"Ginny, what's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing, Potter."  
"Potter? You never called me Potter! Something_ is _wrong with you!"  
"Why should it matter to you?"  
"Ginny," Harry said, turning Ginny around so that she faced him. "I already told you that I will take care of you as long as Severus is in Azkaban."  
"I don't need _anyone _taking care of me!" the girl bellowed.

"Come, Gin," Dean said, putting an arm around his girlfriend. "Potter, you should think about what other people feel."  
"Am I crazy or did that just happen?"  
"No, Ron, you are not crazy," Hermione said, her mouth wide open. "And I thought she hated Dean."  
"He must've done something," Fred mused, glaring angrily at his sister and Thomas. "Ginny's meant to be with Severus."  
"There couldn't be a better pair than them," Hermione agreed, kissing her husband on the cheek.

* * *

Severus sat in a cell in Azkaban, thinking about his miserable life. He didn't hear the guard coming.  
"Here's a letter for ya," the guard said.  
"Thanks." Snape opened the envelope, already fearing the worst.

_Dear Severus,  
Dean got control over Ginny. We think that he slept with her as well. Anyway, she hates you now. We fear that she will want to divorce you to be with Thomas. We try to get more information.  
Harry, Ron, Fred & Hermione_

He should have known it. Why would a young, beautiful girl want to be with him? It was a miracle they had been together so long. All he could do was wait.

* * *

"Have you thought about divorce?" Dean asked, caressing Ginny's neck.  
"Severus? No."  
"You do know that you have to do that if you want to be with me."  
"I do know," Ginny said. "But I still have about three years to think about it."  
"But if you don't divorce know you wouldn't be able to be with me. You would have an affair."  
"You're right. Let me have a day to think about our relationship." She kissed Dean briefly on the lips before she got up.  
"Where are you going?" the boy wondered.  
"Homework."

Ginny didn't know what to do anymore. A year ago she wouldn't have thought about marrying. But now everything was different. In four or three months she would be a mother. Hopefully Severus would be out of Azkaban to see his child. _I talk with Hermione_, Ginny decided._ She'll know what to do.

* * *

_"Ginny, you have to decide this for yourself. I can't help you with this."  
"But, Hermione," Ginny whined. "You have to!"  
"This is not my business. You need to think about this carefully and then decide how your future should look like."

* * *

Another letter. With trembling fingers Severus opened it.

_Dear Severus, I would like us to divorce..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Back in time**

_Chapter 13-Giving up  
_

A/N: Happy new year!

_...I thought about us. We are too different. There are a lot of boys who can give me what I need. They can understand me a lot better than you. And believe me, it took me a lot of courage to write this letter and send it to you. Dean gave me the courage I needed. He says he will be like a father to our child. And once I finish Hogwarts we will marry. And I would like you to come to my wedding. It would be wonderful.  
The papers needed are in the envelope. You only have to sign them and send them to the ministry._

_Please forgive me for doing this, but we are better off away from each other._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

Severus sighed, letting the letter drop down onto the floor. He should have known it.  
"D'ya want a quill?" the guard asked. Snape nodded in response, unable to speak.

"Stop!" a voice yelled as Severus put the quill down to sign the form. He looked up. Hermione, Harry, Fred, Ron and Luna.  
"W-what are you doing here?" the man asked. "Shouldn't you be at school?"  
"We ran off to stop you doing this mistake," Hermione said, trying to get her breath back.  
"Ginny wants me to do this," Severus said.  
"You and Ginny are the perfect pair," Fred told him.  
"But we are so different," the man argued.  
"People are like magnets," Luna said. "You and Ginny are both different, just like the two ends of magnets. The north will always repel north. Someone who is like you will always repel you. Only someone who is different to you can be attracted. Think about it."  
"You should go back to school. This is hopeless."  
"Now you listen to me," Harry snapped. "We haven't ran off to get here, risking to be expelled, just to be told we should go back! You are always telling me that I'm weak and a coward, but you aren't any better than me."  
"Say that again!" Severus yelled, standing up.  
"You are weak and a coward."  
"I am not weak or a coward! I show all of you what I can do! I will get Ginny back!"  
The youngsters smiled at each other.

* * *

"Severus Tobias Snape, you are accused of kidnapping, rape and bringing other boys to have sex with girls," the minister said. "Do you deny any of that?"  
"I deny every single word," Snape replied. "I did not kidnap, rape or talk anyone into having sex with anyone else. I was sent back in time with Ginny, Fred and Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."  
"Well, these students, except Ms. Weasley, are not here because they ran away from school," Cornelius said. "Is there anyone else who could say that it is true what you told me?"

"We can," Hermione said, entering the courtroom.  
"B-but...you shouldn't be here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Didn't Albus lock you up?"  
"They ran away," her daughter replied. "And I...helped them."  
"Ginny! How could you?" Thomas shouted.  
"I - I love you Severus!" the girl sobbed.  
"So," Harry said, "is our beloved Potion Professor spoken guilty or not?"  
"I - he..." Fudge didn't know what to do or say.  
"Say that he's guilty!" Dean bellowed.  
"He's fucking not!" Ron shouted, punching Thomas. "And stop seducing my little sister, pig!"  
"Ronald!" Molly Weasley screamed.  
"Mother!" Percy screamed back. "Ron is right! Thomas is the biggest swine in the world!"  
"You finally found your senses!" Fred shouted, hugging his older brother.  
"I think this is going to be a big mess," Hermione said, watching Severus and Ginny kissing, Ronald and Dean fighting, Mrs. Weasley and Percy screaming at each other, Fred clinging on to his older brother as if it would cost his life to get away from Percy.  
"Yup," Harry agreed. "This is going to be a big mess."

* * *

"I missed you so much," Ginny whispered.  
"I missed you too," Severus muttered, his face buried in her hair, smelling the scent of lavender that he loved so much.  
"After I finished school we can have a second wedding," the female Weasley suggested.  
"If you want to," her husband murmured. "I wonder if you can look more beautiful in a white dress than you already look like in your school uniform."  
"Sure. But we have enough time to think about that after the baby. How do you want to call it?"  
"Faith."


	14. Chapter 14

**Back in time**

_Chapter 14-Epilogue_

"She's cute," Severus whispered, looking at his daughter.  
"Yes," Ginny agreed. She was tired. And so was Faith who was now a day old.  
"I come back tomorrow," the girl's husband said.  
"Good bye," the female Weasley said, yawning.

"How are the twins?" Ginny asked once her husband had gone.  
"George and Sev are fine," Hermione responded, yawning. Her sons had been born three days ago. Fred visited her daily, not able to leave his sons alone. George came too. He spoiled them already now with toys, so Hermione wondered how bad it would become once the twins would start Hogwarts.  
"I'm glad I'm with Severus again." Ginny knew she had said this thousand of times in the last few months, but she was still not able to believe what had happened to her. First she had been sent to 1347, then she had married Sev, had have sex with him, died in a battle, woke up in her right time line, found out that she was pregnant, saw her husband imprisoned, had an affair with another boy, nearly made her husband divorce her, helped her friends run away from school, was reunited with her husband and finally gave birth to her daughter, Faith. She had black hair fluffs, green eyes like Ginny's and was as pale as her father. Both Severus and Ginny were glad to have such a beautiful daughter.

* * *

11 years later...

"Come on, mummy!" George yelled. "We'll miss the train!"  
"I want to go too," Claire, George's younger sister whined. "Daddy, why can't I go too?"  
"Because...because you're too young," Fred answered. And now stop whining. If you do, then I'll buy you some ice-cream."  
"Chocolate?" Claire asked, stopping to whine.  
"Chocolate," her father agreed.  
"You shouldn't spoil her," Hermione said, shaking her head.  
"What? At least she stopped whining."

"Severus!" Faith exclaimed, hugging her friend. "I missed you!"  
"We only saw each other last weekend," the brown-haired boy said, hugging the girl back.  
"And? To me it's like...gazillion of years."  
"Yes, but only because you're so impatient." Severus Weasley stared into Faith's green eyes. He himself had brown eyes, just like his mother. "Anyway," he continued, "I'm sure we'll be in the same house."  
"Mm. Yes. Gryffindor or Slytherin."  
"Or Ravenclaw," Sev added.  
"Well, I wish Joshua could come too," Faith said. Joshua was her three-year old younger brother and was such a cute, little boy.

"Hi, Hermione," Ginny said.  
"Hi Ginny. Hi, Josh," the other young woman said, shaking Joshua's little hand. "How are you today?" In reply the infant smiled broadly.  
"How am I?" Severus asked, referring to Hermione and Fred's son Severus.  
"Oh, you're fine," Fred said, smiling. "Apart that you're glued to your daughter."  
Both Ginny and Severus looked around, spotting their daughter and Severus standing together, hugging each other.  
"I'm not late, am I?" Ronald asked as he appeared next to his sister.  
"No," Luna said, shaking her head. In her arm was their son Bertram"You're not."

"Patrick!" Faith exclaimed as she saw the boy with dirty-blond hair and silver-blue eyes.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"We're fine," Severus answered. "And you? Are you feeling better?"  
"A bit." Patrick sighed.

"Oh, hello Harry," Ronald said as he saw his friend. "How's Patrick coping?"  
"He's getting better," Harry answered. Patrick had been adopted by Draco Malfoy, but he had been part of an accident and died. Since that happened, four months ago, Patrick had lived with Harry. "Hopefully it will help that he's going off to Hogwarts this year."  
"I'm sure of it," Severus said. "He's got Faith and me with him."  
"And George," Hermione added, stroking her son's hair. Instead of storming off like Severus George had stayed with his parents.  
"And how are my little nephews and nieces today?" George asked, joining the group. "Here, I've got a bag of sweets for you for the journey."  
"George!" Hermione yelled. "I tell you not to spoil them!"  
"Oh come on! I won't be seeing them until Christmas!"  
"Yes, especially as you're starting as Quidditch teacher this year," Severus sneered. "You won't see them everyday. Of course not."

The clock stroke five to eleven.  
"Better the kiddos go on the train," Ginny said. "Faith! Patrick! Severus! Come!"  
The three kids walked towards the adults. "Good bye, mum," Faith said.  
"Good bye," the young woman said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.  
"I'll see you this evening," her father said.  
The four eleven year olds boarded the train. The clock stroke eleven and the Hogwarts Express began to move.  
Ginny and Severus stood on the platform, waving their daughter goodbye.  
"She'll be alright," the man said, putting his arm around his wife's shoulder.  
"I hope you're right," the young woman said, sighing. "I already miss her. I wish I had token the place as Charms teacher this year and not told Professor McGonnagal that I want to wait a year more."  
"You'll see her in three and a half months again," Severus reminded her.  
"I know, but it seems so long."  
"It always does to a caring mother like you."  
"Good bye," Ginny said, exchanging a kiss with Severus before he had to apparate to Hogwarts. "And I hope that you get good students this year."  
"I think they'll be dunderheads like you had been," the Potions Professor said, laughing dryly. "Anyway, see ya on Saturday!"  
"Yes. Joshua will be waiting for you!"  
Severus parted from his wife, knowing from tomorrow onwards he would teach his own daughter for the next seven years, something he would never have dared to dream about twelve years ago before he went back in time...


End file.
